Your True Love
by musictune
Summary: When a new guy at Gwen's school grabs her attention, how will Duncan feel? But Courtney likes Duncan so how will this affect the relationship between Gwen and Duncan? This story will be about twists and turns but at the end, all of the drama that everyone has gone through will be forgotten. [Rated: T] Main Parings: GxD, AxG, AxH, CxD but which paring will be the ending one?
1. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! Which is really a bummer.**

**A/N: A new story! I discontinued Gwen at College for awhile as it seemed I had no readers for that story anymore which was quite sad. Another reason why I discontinued it was because a guest called 'e' said a really rude and mean comment that I had deleted as I was purely shocked at what they had written. Anyways, this was a story I've had in my mind for quite awhile so I've decided to write it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

*BEEP BEEP*

"Hmm… OH crap Duncan's here already!" I said as I rolled out of bed. I ran up to my window, opening it prepared to call out to Duncan.

"I'll be down there in a few," quickly saying as I ran back to my closet to get ready.

"Don't keep me waiting sunshine," I could hear Duncan yell with a hint of gentleness. Duncan was always different with me, he showed a side to me that no one would expect from him. I am glad to be his bestfriend as I believe I get the most from him than anyone else does.

Just as I placed my top on, I turned around to get my bag and saw Duncan standing right behind me with a flirty type of smirk on his face. I knew exactly how long he had been, it was from the moment I started getting changed.

"Ugh Duncan really! Could you just have waited for at least a few more minutes?" I said starting to get pissed off.

"Well I kinda did warn you not to keep me waiting," He said being a smart ass.

"You should be prepared.." I warned Duncan

"Be prepared for wh-,"

*SLAP*

"Ow," He said slightly rubbing the side of his face where I slapped him.

"Well I kinda did warn you to be prepared," I said mimicking of what he had previously said. He placed that smirk onto his face again but before he could say anything I grabbed his arm and ran downstairs, outside to his motorbike.

"Lets go!" I said, "I don't want to be late"

"Fine, but at least you didn't say we."

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

If only she knew…

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was getting my books out of my locker for my next class.

"Hey Gwen," I heard 3 voices say,

"Hey guys," I said to Bridgette, Courtney and Leshawna.

"Oh girl, was it you who gave Duncan that handprint on his face?" Leshawna said as she looked over at Duncan.

"Yeah, he deserved it,"

"He is such a bad boy, so not my type but uh Gwen, could you put in a nice word for me to him," Courtney asked slighting trying to hide the fact that she has a crush on him.

"Uh sure Courtney,"

"Looks like someone has a crush on him," Bridgette said, joining into the conversation.

"No uh I don't, it is just that I want to help him, you know become more like a gentleman," Courtney defended, only bringing more attention to the subject.

"Ok, if you say so," I say just trying to change the topic so Courtney doesn't get more embarrassed.

"Well my crush on Geoff turned out well, we are together just because I confessed to him, maybe you should tell Duncan." Bridgette said, not realising what I was trying to do.

"Bridgette if I do that I might end up just getting hurt, Duncan usually doesn't take confessions well," Courtney said softly, remembering all the girls who had confessed to Duncan before and how that turned out.

"I'll talk to him for you Courtney and tell you what he thinks about you okay?" I said trying my best to help Courtney.

"Ok"

* * *

** Bridgette's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway and when I passed the office I saw this new, handsome guy who looked like he would be joining our students. Gwen seems somewhat lonely maybe I should try and get them to talk to each other. But first I have to see what this guy is like.

Ok, definitely approved. He is such a gentleman and he is Spanish. He seems like he would treat Gwen really nicely. Just like how my smoochyboo does. (I kinda forget what they call each other but all well.)

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Gwen… Gwen…. Gwen!," I turned around and saw Bridgette

"Hey Bridge, what's up?"

"As I was walking the hallway to my next class I saw this really hot but not as hot as Geoff guy."

"And?" I asked, kind of catching on.

"He is so sweet, and he is Spanish!" Bridgette said getting all excited.

"And?"

"O come on Gwen, all I want is for you not to feel so lonely, please just talk to this guy and I will not carry on about him, and it will make me happy" Bridgette said as her voice got softer.

"Ugh ok, I'll talk to him for you Bridge," I said kind of annoyed but rethinking that this may not be a bad idea. I have the perfect girl friends, best guy friend and I just feel like I need that 1 special boyfriend.

"Uh Gwen, you may not have to go talk to him," she said as she directed her gaze to something behind me.

I turned around and saw this really handsome man who to me looked quite sexy.

"Hello hermosa niña, what is your name?" he said, I don't know what they two words meant but he was definitely charming in the way he said it.

"I uh, Gwen, I'm Gwen, and you are..?"

"Alejandro, I am new to this school, and must I say you have caught my eye by your beauty," He said raising my hand and kissing it. Wait by my beauty, what does he think the word beauty means? I'm goth, no one sees beauty in us.

"I like someone who expresses who they truly are, as I see their true self, and that they don't hide away. To me that is confidence, and confidence is quite attractive." Alejandro said as a very well put together speech, saying the last sentence slower than the rest. Wow he is such a charmer!

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was walking up to meet Gwen but I saw this 'thing' try to flirt with her. Gwen would never fall for that would she? Looks like he just made his first enemy.

He has been added first to my hit list.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY if any character is OOC as I only really only focus on the behaviours of Duncan and Gwen, my OTP. So review and tell me what you think! Heather may/may not be in the next chapter and Duncan and Gwen will talk about 1. Courtney and 2. Alejandro. If I should continue this then tell me in the reviews! Oh and tell me if you want to see any other TDS characters in this story.**

**REVIEW vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. New Plan

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Total Drama Series or characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took awhile. I'm not known for fast updating. You see I write when I feel like writing. I never force myself to write as then it would be bad. (Except for school). I'm not happy this chapter but the next chapter I hope will be good. Sorry if any character is OOC. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**NEXT DAY**_

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I am very tired as I didn't get much sleep as I was thinking about Courtney and Duncan all night. I was picturing them being a couple, going out but I just couldn't see them working out. They are complete opposites but I guess if Duncan likes her then the opposites attract thing is true. I continued to stare into my locker thinking.

I hope Duncan doesn't like her back, no , wait what am I thinking?! Actually I do hope he doesn't, I'm not sure why but I just do. I look around to the inside part of the door on my locker and I look at the pictures of Duncan and I. I then scan my eyes down to the picture of Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna and myself. I smile because if I didn't have them, I don't know how I would survive. But then I start thinking about Alejandro. I don't know how I started thinking about him but then I hear someone calling my name…

"Gwen…"

"Gwen…"

"Gwen!" I turned to look at the person who called my name. It was Alejandro.

"Oh sorry Alejandro, I was thinking and must have managed to get into deep thought."

"Gwen it is fine, you just gave me a perfect chance to admire more of your beauty," he said in a charming manner staring deeply into my eyes.

"Uh…" I was lost for words as not only he had been staring at the side of my face while I didn't even notice but I could feel my cheeks starting to burn up.

**_*BR-ING BR-ING BR-ING*_**

"I must go but I hope to see you at lunch?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah ok, just come and find me," I said. And with that he smiled and then turned to walk down the hall.

Well I have a free period so I will just go to the library, sit in my secret place and sketch. I have a thing for art but I mainly do sketches in my sketch book. I have done sketches of Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna and her boyfriend Harold, Geoff and the one I drew yesterday, Alejandro. I grabbed my sketch book and closed my locker. Just before I could walk away someone snatches my sketch book from my hand.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Heather asked with lethal curiosity.

"Heather give me back me book." I asked with some demand trying to reach out and grab my book.

"Why should I? Remember the time I read your diary to the school? Well looks like I have something to exceed the memory." Heather said with an evil grin.

"No Heather, don't you dare…" before I could finish I saw Heather open it up and as soon as she came across the last sketch her eyes opened up and her face was like the true daughter of evil. But before I could stop her she tore the sketch of Alejandro out and took off. I bent down to pick up my book that she dropped. What if Alejandro sees this? What if she shows the whole school? What if she shows Duncan!? I will get that sketch back and I will also include in my revenge.

* * *

**END OF THE DAY**

I walk into my house and go to my room. I feel so girly right now but I can't help it. I call Duncan and ask him to come over. He accepts and literally 5 minutes later he climbs through my window.

"Hey Duncan, uh why did you climb through my window you could have walked through the front door as you know where the key is."

"Hey sunshine and this is more fun, walking through a door just like everyone else does is boring." He said coming over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Ok well I needed to talk to you about uh, Courtney." I said not sure how he would take it when I said Courntey.

"Oh is she ok?" Duncan asked with what sounded like concern.

"Yeah she is fine but I just wanted to know your thoughts on her," I said.

"Why?" He asked with curiosity.

"Ok look, Courtney she likes you and I was just seeing if you like her back."

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Ok look, Courtney she likes you and I was just seeing if you like her back." Gwen said, well looks like Gwen doesn't like me like that, but if I say I do like Courtney maybe this could help me with my plan on ruining Alejandro's reputation. Then maybe with Alejandro out of the way I can try and be more flirty with Gwen. If I do it now, it would look two guys fighting over a girl, which it is, but Alejandro doesn't know and I don't want to move to fast on Gwen. I like her enough to not hurt her but it won't stop me from maybe hurting Courtney depending on how the plan will work out.

"Uh Duncan.."

"Oh yes sorry, tell Courtney I l-like her as well."

"Great!" Gwen said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh and Duncan I can't have you over tomorrow as I have a date." When Gwen said this it was like one of them moments when you have a drink in you mouth and you spit it out in front of yourself.

"No, it better not be with that Alejandro" I said as I stood up off Gwen's bed furiously.

"Uh.. it is with Alejandro, he asked me at lunch and I greatly accepted, Duncan please be happy for me, I haven't been with a guy for a while."

"And remember why!? That Trent hurt you, who says Alejandro won't do the same."

"Duncan, thank you for caring about me but it is just a date and I really think he won't do that to me."

"Fine whatever Gwen, I'm going home, bye," I needed to get home so I could take my anger out on the things in my room.

My plan is now absolutely wrecked. Hey wait a minute, I just need to change the beginning of my plan.

Who is up for a double date!?

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't be bothered to check twice for errors so if there is any I'm sorry.**

**The next chapter will hold the double date.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you guys think :) **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	3. Uncomfortable Date

**A/N: Hey guys the next chapter is here! It is your Christmas present, even though like nothing happens in this chapter. It was kinda a filler I guess.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**LOL61- ****_Question do you think you can add Mal in this? And if so can you make it a Malney fic? It's up to you I'm just asking._**

**Well LOL61, I have already sorted out the storyline and what will happen between the characters but if a low amount of reviews want Duncan and Courtney then I'll see if I can add Mal. But if I do, it will be awhile until he is introduced into the story. It also depends on what I have planed for Duncan and Courtney in the future.**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Hm.. ok, well that was easy. I actually thought that Courtney would have made it extremely difficult to find her phone number. I basically just went onto facebook and onto her page. It was under about and somehow she managed to also write : Call me if you need any help with organsing school events or help in the committee. IF anyone tries to prank call me I will personally hunt you down and hand in you into the police or school principal. I will ensure that you will face the consequences. :)

Wait who would want to call her after being threatened?

Uh this is gonna suck, lets do this!

I select the numbers in Courtney's phone number and press call. I hold my phone up against my ear and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello Duncan, may I ask why you are calling?" I hear a voice say on the other line of the call. But wait how does Courtney know it is me calling her?

"Hey Courtney, uh how did you know it was me calling?" I asked curious to know her reply.

"I have the whole student bodys' phone numbers in my contacts list on my phone, silly." Courtney was saying as if it was normal.

"Uh… why?" I ask kinda worried about asking her out on a date now.

"Oh so I know who prank calls me and so I can be prepared on what to say." She can't be serious can she? Oh wait no she is very serious.

"Yeah ok…, anyways I was just uh.." Crap I don't know if I can do this, it just feels so wrong!

"Yes Duncan? Please continue," Courtney said.

"I uh was wondering if you would like to uh, go on a, a date with me?" I just realised how I said and it sounded like I was nervous! This is the worst, I was not nervous I was just thinking about the future. What if I asked her to be my girlfriend, what if I never broke up with her, what if I was dragging myself into hell? No actually that part would be true, but what if Courtney was another obstacle between me and Gwen? Shit.

"Hmm… even though usually asking through a phone call I find very unacceptable, I will say, YES! Hehe so what are the details about our date?" Courtney said sounding very excited while I was the complete opposite, terrified.

"I actually was wondering if we could have a double date with Gwen and Alejandro, do you mind if you could ask them?" I said placing my plan into action.

"Why a double date? A date with just us would be fine," Courtney answered, I should have known she would have been like this. What to say, what to say.

"Just so it doesn't get awkward and it would improve your friendship with Gwen." I say off the top of my head.

"How so?" I heard Courtney reply.

"You guys uh can gain a lot more trust and you can also see if Alejandro is good for Gwen, showing her that you care and are a true best friend." Wow what did I just say, Courtney will be able to see through the crap I said as I am no way near like that.

"Hm…. I guess bu- " I interrupt Courtney.

"Perfect I'll talk to you at school, later." I say signaling the end of the conversation.

"Goodbye Dunky!" Finally the call has ended! Wait a second, did she just, no way she called me Dunky. So NOT cool. Just kill me already.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I walk over to my locker to see a very excited Courtney who just couldn't stand still.

"Hey Courtney, what's up?"

"Gwen thankyou, thankyou so much!" Courtney said the loudest she could. This made all those who were in the hallway look in our direction.

"Courtney shh! And thankyou for what?" I asked.

"Duncan asked me out on a date, I am so happy but.." Courtney said with lower tone on the but.

"Courtney what's wrong?" I asked, what did Duncan do this time!

"It's just he asked me to ask you if we could go on a double date, oh and you never told me you and Alejandro were going out on a date!"

"Sorry about that Courtney I just didn't think to tell you, and why does Duncan want to go on a double date?" I asked with some curiosity.

"I think he may be nervous, like me, he did sound nervous about asking me out on a date." Courtney said thinking things through.

"I really wanted to go on a date with just Alejandro but I guess since you are one of my best friends, I can't deny your request. I'll tell Alejandro and text you the details tonight." I say slightly disappointed.

"Ok, thankyou Gwen," Courtney says walking away with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

This is just great! I can't wait to show Gwen how much of a jerk Alejandro is. Oh crap, I don't even know a single thing about Alejandro. Nah I'll be ok, I can come up with the best excuses anyway, it has helped me with some of my crimes, Juvie missed me dearly.

Hm.. I just thought of another thing! If the Alejandro thing doesn't work then I'll make Gwen jealous by using Courtney!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Duncan and Courtney got out of one car while Gwen and Alejandro got out of the other. Courtney and Gwen walked in front, talking to each other about how they think the restaurant will be like, how the food will taste and how their dates will go. Followed behind them were Duncan and Alejandro. They just walked quietly with no single word coming out of their mouths. Alejandro felt too uncomfortable with Duncan to say anything because Duncan was glaring at him every 5-10 seconds.

When they reached the doors of the restaurant Alejandro made his way in front and opened the doors for the girls to go through.

"Chicas" Alejandro said in a gentle tone.

But when Duncan made his way through he gave Alejandro the dirtiest face, while Alejandro had no idea why Duncan was doing this.

Everyone waited until the waitress guided them to their table. They had a table facing the window, allowing the moonlight to shine through it. Gwen, Courtney and Alejandro thought it was nice while Duncan just kept glaring at Alejandro.

Gwen and Courtney sat next to each other while their dates sat opposite them. Duncan had tried to first sit opposite Gwen but Alejandro quickly pulled him back and got their first. Alejandro was lucky that neither girl saw him do that as they were gazing at the stars that shone beyond the window.

They ordered their food and Duncan decided to start a conversation.

"So Alejandro your Spanish right?" Duncan said already knowing the questions he would ask.

"Yes amigo I am."

"Wait does that mean your last name means something in Spanish.?" Duncan asked looking a bit too curious.

"Uh, yes," Alejandro said looking a bit annoyed.

"Oh really what does it mean?" Gwen asked joining into the conversation.

Alejandro wasn't going to say it but since it was Gwen it was asking he pushed himself to.

"Well Gwen, Burromuerto means , it means uh dead donkey." Alejandro replied saying the last part fast. But that's exactly when Duncan joined in again.

"Dead donkey! Ha man, that's a good-" Duncan then noticed the glare he received from Alejandro. "Oh you meant it."

"Who would want to go out or even marry a guy whose surname means dead donkey?" Duncan said trying to figure out the rest of his plan but he just couldn't. That made very worried about how the night would work. Duncan really couldn't think of bad things to say about Alejandro without lying. For him that meant plan B, jealousy.

"Duncan! Alejandro I am so sorry for his behaviour," Gwen said apologising to Alejandro.

"Yeah Duncan what is with you tonight? This is not the guy that I like" Spoke Courtney for the first time of the night , excluding her conversation with Gwen before the ordering and when she ordered her food. And with that Courtney left the table running to the bathroom. Gwen ran after her. This meant that Duncan and Alejandro were left alone at the table.

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks! I left it at a cliffhanger. But it will leave you wondering and wanting more right?**

**Ok so I felt like I wasn't writing the date night good enough so I'm writing the rest in the next chapter.**

**Hints for the next chapter:**

**-Gwen and Courtney return to the table but Alejandro and Duncan are still there not damaged or hurt in anyway or form.**

**-The school assembly (Heather will be speaking, hint hint)**

**- Wait, have Heather and Alejandro meet before?**

**-Duncan starts developing feelings for Courtney.**

**GUESS ALL OF THE REASONS WHY IN YOUR REVIEWS! I would like to see what you guys come up with! **


	4. Assembly Drama

**A/N: Hey I'm back, I hope all you guys had a fantastic Christmas and Happy New Year :) Oh and by the way I re-read my chapters and Gwen said her date was "tomorrow" night but in the last chapter I wrote 2 days later. Lets just say they rearranged the times.**

**Anyways here is the next chapter :**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Bathroom**

"Courtney, wait up!" Gwen called out to Courtney in a whisper so the people that filled the spaces in the restaurant didn't here her.

Courtney ran through the bathroom door and looked into the mirror.

"Have I done anything wrong?" She whispered to herself. She could feel some tears dripping down the side of the cheek. She wiped some away, but this caused her mascara to smudge.

Gwen then burst through the door.

"Courtney! Are you alright? Look I know Duncan was a - "

"What's wrong with me?" Courtney asked seriously.

"Courtney there's nothi-" Gwen started to say but Courtney interrupted again.

"No Gwen! I really like Duncan, but he doesn't seem to care at all about my feelings, I mean he didn't even talk to me or look at me at all." Courtney stopped but then she started again. "He seemed to have more interest in Alejandro then his own date!" This time Courtney was crying heavily.

Gwen let Courtney rest her head on her shoulder in a way to comfort her, while also patting her back.

"Look Courtney, Duncan never makes the right decisions, but most of the time he fixes what he started. Just wait until next week. If he hasn't made you feel like a princess, then tell him what ever is between you is over. I mean this is only the first night."

"I-I guess you're right Gwen, thankyou for being a good friend." Courtney said lifting her head off of Gwen's shoulder.

"No worries, lets head back before they start to wonder if we are coming back." Gwen said, hearing a chuckle from Courtney.

**Table**

"Alright amigo, what do you think you are playing at?" Alejandro asked Duncan.

"I don't know what you mean" Duncan said, acting like he is clueless to what he was doing before Courtney and Gwen left the table.

"Well, I can judge by the way you're acting that you are not here for Courtney, you are here for Gwen am I not correct?" Alejandro stated.

"Dude are you serious! I might as well beat you up right now!" Duncan said getting furious.

"You truly are childish and don't be disrespectful to everyone else at this restaurant. Seeing a poor kid losing a fight would just ruin their night." Alejandro said seeing how far he could push Duncan before he went off.

"Alright that's it!" Duncan said but before he could punch Alejandro in the face he saw Gwen and Courtney making their way to their table.

Duncan went on with his plan B and actually enjoyed the night with Courtney. That was until he spotted Alejandro dip kissing Gwen.

* * *

**School next day**

"See Courtney! I told you he would fix things." Gwen said feeling happy for Courtney.

"Yeah, I actually had a very nice time with Duncan. If you didn't say all of those things I would have forced myself to stop liking him that very moment." Courtney said gratefully.

"Anyways, Gwen I have to go I have to start setting up the hall for the assembly. Wish me luck!" Courtney said.

"I'm guessing Heather is running this assembly right? I thought her turn was next week." Gwen said while playing with necklace that Alejandro had given her last night.

"Yep! Disastrous. Her turn was next week but she desperately wanted me to switch with her." Courtney said just as she started walking to set up.

"Well good luck" Gwen said and Courtney shouted "Thanks!" back.

Gwen was starting to wonder why Heather wanted to run this assembly, but with Heather, it would always end with someone getting hurt. Everyone was surprised that Heather was never given detention or suspended while Gwen knows that Heather blackmails the principal and some teachers. She only knew this because she overheard Heather "blackmailing" one of her teachers. She didn't do anything about it because she really couldn't be bothered with dealing with all of that shit.

* * *

**Assembly**

Gwen was sitting next Duncan and Courtney but she couldn't find Alejandro anywhere.

"Hey Courtney have you seen Alejandro?" Gwen asked.

"No I haven't, he might just be sitting with some of his friends or something." Courtney replied.

"Oh ok"

**Later during the assembly**

The Principal of the school Mr Daniels stood up and went towards the microphone.

"Lets all give Mrs Geri a huge clap for organising that speech about charity."

Mr Daniels and the staff were the only ones who ended up clapping.

"Ok next we have Heather Chan with whatever she is doing with her time on stage." Mr Daniels then rushed back to his chair as he was scared of Heather. She had stuff on him that if anyone found out he would go to jail for.

"Hi everyone, as you all know I am Heather Chan, the most popular girl in school. Please don't get too relaxed, what I am about to say is going to have you falling off your seats hopefully with laughter." Heather said making everyone in the assembly ready for what she was about to say.

"Well you know goth girl Gwen right? Well look what I happened to find." Heather said revealing Gwen's drawing of Alejandro on the large screen for everyone to see. No one was laughing yet but, there was more to be said.

"I know you guys know about Gwen and Alejandro, but what you don't know is that Gwen would never get a guy like that! Alejandro doesn't even like her! I paid him to talk to her. She really thought he liked her so I paid him more to continue this and ask her out on a date. Gwen is such a loser! But sorry honey Alejandro is mine! Thankyou that is all." Heather then heard an outbreak of laughter amongst the audience and knew she did her job well.

Gwen rushed out of the hall and went straight home. Duncan and Country chased after her but all of the kids in the hall had blocked their path.

Heather walked up to Alejandro.

"I was good wasn't I?" Heather said leaning in for a kiss but got rejected.

"I hope deal is still on," Alejandro said to Heather, regretting all that he had done to Gwen but had to do it, it wasn't his choice.

"Oh the deal is definitely still on. Your secret is safe with me, I promise.

Alejandro gave Heather a peck on the lips before heading home.

His secret was too big to be told. Everyone will be asking how much money he got from Heather, but he didn't get any. Heather paid Alejandro by having an extra week of keeping his secret a secret. Now he has to be with her to contain that secret. He wasn't too sad but he wasn't happy with the situation either.

When Gwen got home she ripped her necklace off of her neck and threw it in the fireplace. She then rushed up to her room and cried herself to sleep. Why did this have to happen to her?

* * *

**A/N: Sad right? Well that's this chapter done.**

**Guess :**

**1. What is Alejandro's secret, and why did he have to make someone suffer to keep it?**

**2. What will Duncan do for Gwen in the next chapter?**

**3. What will Courtney do for Gwen in the next chapter?**

**4. Why have I not mentioned Bridgette, Leshawna and Geoff for a while? (I kind of forgot about them, hehe) Don't worry they will be explained for their disappearances in the next chapter. (I'll just make an explanation)**

**5. What will Gwen do for herself in the next chapter?**

**Review your answers!**


End file.
